A combustion turbine engine has a rotating shaft with several circular arrays of radially oriented aerodynamic blades mounted around the circumferences of disks on the shaft. Closely surrounding these blades is a refractory shroud that contains the flow of hot combustion gasses passing through the engine. This shroud must withstand temperatures of over 1400° C. reliably over a long life span. Close spatial tolerances must be maintained in the gap between the blade tips and the shroud for engine efficiency. However, the shroud, blades, disks, and their connections are subject to wide thermal changes during variations in engine operation, including engine shutdowns and restarts. The shroud must insulate the engine case from combustion heat, and it must be durable and abrasion tolerant to withstand occasional rubbing contact with the blade tips.
Ceramics are known to be useful in the inner lining of shrouds to meet these requirements. A shroud is assembled from a series of adjacent rings, each ring having an inner surface typically of one or more refractory materials such as ceramics. Each ring is formed of a series of arcuate segments. Each segment is attached to a surrounding framework such as a metal ring that is attached to the interior of the engine case. However, ceramic components are difficult to attach to other components. Ceramic material cannot be welded, and it is relatively brittle and weak in tension and shear, so it cannot withstand high stress concentrations. It differs from metal in thermal conductivity and growth, making it challenging to attach ceramic parts to metal parts in a hot and varying environment. Thus, efforts are being made to advance technologies for use of ceramic components in combustion turbine engines, including technologies for reliable ceramic-to-metal connections.
An example of this advancement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,653, which shows the use of a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) member connected to a metal support member. A CMC member using this type of connection can serve as the inner liner of a combustion turbine engine shroud. Ceramic matrix composite materials typically include layers of refractory fibers in a matrix of ceramic. Fibers provide directional tensile strength that is otherwise lacking in ceramic. CMC material has durability and longevity in hot environments, and it has lower mass density than competing metals, making it useful for combustion turbine engine components. However, it is not ideal for components with stress in areas of sharp curvature, because the fiber layers tend to separate from each other during formation and sintering, leaving voids that weaken the material at curves.